The present invention relates to germicidal liquid cleaners and particularly to phosphate-free germicidal cleaners.
Liquid detergent compositions intended to be dissolved in water to form detergent solutions have been used in households and industry for cleaning floors, walls, dishes, food processing equipment, etc. These products have not been particularly effective in destroying infectious bacteria, and a separate sanitizing step in inconvenient. Therefore, the formulation of a product with both good disinfecting and detergent properties is desirable, and such a product is particularly valuable for use in hospitals, institutions and hotels, as well as homes.
One of the most effective commercially available sanitizers is a mixture of alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chlorides. The mixture generally consists of alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chlorides whose alkyl groups can range from C.sub.8 to C.sub.18, although its most effective germicidal components are those whose alkyl groups are C.sub.12 - C.sub.16.